marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pietro Maximoff (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Quicksilver | Aliases = Magnusson, Pietro Frank, Mateo Maximoff , "Speedy" Speedfeet, Fast-Feet, Mr. Maximus | EditorialNames = Formerly Son of M | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly , , ( (formerly as a spy for Havok and ), , , , Unofficial member of the , , , , , | Relatives = Scarlet Warlock (maternal grandfather, deceased); Natalya Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (mother, deceased); Django Maximoff (maternal uncle and foster father, deceased); Marya Maximoff (maternal aunt and foster mother); Crystalia Amaquelin (Crystal) (ex-wife, marriage annulled); Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (twin sister); Luminous (alleged sister); Ana Maximoff (cousin and adoptive sister, deceased); Mateo Maximoff (cousin and adoptive brother, deceased); Luna Maximoff (daughter); Vision (former brother-in-law); Tommy Maximoff (nephew, deceased); Billy Maximoff (nephew, deceased); Tommy Shepherd (Speed) (reincarnated nephew); Billy Kaplan (Wiccan) (reincarnated nephew); Quicksilver (clone, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; The Mount, Nevada; Serval Industries, Virginia; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles; Infinite Avengers Mansion; High Evolutionary's castle, Hudson River, New York; Transia; X-Factor headquarters, Washington DC | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 175 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | UnusualFeatures = Formerly chest and hands riddled with Terrigen shards, | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Transian | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = previous marriage annulled by Inhuman law | Occupation = Adventurer; former terrorist, officer of the Inhumans militia, United States government operative | Education = | Origin = Human genetically altered by the High Evolutionary; formerly disguised as a mutant (depowered, repowered by Terrigenesis, later restored by unknown means) | PlaceOfBirth = Serbia | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men #4 | Quotation = Super-Speed. Google it. | Speaker = Quicksilver | QuoteSource = X-Factor: The Quick and the Dead Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Pietro Maximoff was kidnapped from Serbia and brought to Wundagore Mountain, base of the High Evolutionary, he and his twin sister, Wanda, were the children of Romany couple, Django and Marya Maximoff. The High Evolutionary supposedly abducted the twins when they were babies and experimented on them, once he was disgusted with the results, he returned them to Wundagore, disguised as regular mutants. As adolescents, Wanda and Pietro discovered that they had unusual superhuman abilities. When Django began to steal food to feed his starving family, enraged villagers attacked the Romani camp. Using his phenomenal speed, Pietro fled from the camp with his sister. The circumstances of their separation from their family were so traumatic that not until well into adulthood could they remembered anything but the barest details of their childhood. For the next few years Wanda and Pietro wandered central Europe, living off the land. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants One day, Wanda accidentally caused a house to burst into flame through her hex powers, which she could not yet control. Superstitious townspeople began chasing her, thinking she was a witch. Despite Pietro's attempt to defend her, they were soon overpowered and were about to become victims of mob violence when Magneto came to their rescue. Magneto pressed them into service in his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, costumed them, and named them the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. For months they served Magneto out of a sense of obligation and fear of his reprisal. As members of the Brotherhood, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch aided Magneto in his terrorist campaigns against humanity and helped him combat the original members of the X-Men. Quicksilver found it was relatively easy for him to defeat Cyclops, by simply evading Cyclops' blasts and waiting for Cyclops' energy reserves to be exhausted. However, Quicksilver had no way to counter Marvel Girl's telekinesis. She easily lifted him on the air, spinning him around until he was too dizzy to defend himself. When Magneto was defeated by the overwhelming powers of the alien Stranger, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch quit the Brotherhood; the Stranger transported Magneto away from Earth, and the Maximoff twins returned to Transia. Joining the Avengers Pietro and Wanda sought refuge with the Avengers, a world-renowned team of super heroes. They were inducted along with Hawkeye to take the place of the charter members, who wished to take a leave of absence. This foursome was nicknamed "Cap's Kooky Quartet". At first it was looked upon as less capable than the previous roster, but defeating Kang the Conqueror, Doctor Doom, and other threats quickly proved their worth. Although the hot-tempered Quicksilver and Hawkeye often both rebelled against his orders, Avengers leader Captain America molded them into valuable team members. Humanity's suspicion of mutants still rankled Quicksilver, and he briefly rejoined Magneto after the latter returned to Earth, compelling his sister to come with him. The X-Men and Avengers eventually defeated Magneto. The Scarlet Witch then began a quest to recover her powers by studying grimoires, with Quicksilver and the Toad supporting her. Her studies accidentally summoned extra-dimensional caudillo Arkon, who kidnapped the Witch to made her his bride, the Toad when he opposed, and then a number of Earth-born scientists in an attempt to use atomic power to save his own world Polemachus even by destroying Earth. Quicksilver gained the help of the Avengers to save his sister, the Avengers managed to save Polemachus without damaging Earth, Arkon ceased any further violence against Earth and renounced to the Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch eventually resumed their membership with the Avengers. The Toad chose to remain at Polemachus. Marriage Seriously injured during the Avengers' battle against the Sentinels, Quicksilver was taken to medical care by Crystal, a member of the royal family of the hidden race of Inhumans. Months passed before Quicksilver was well enough to contact his companions to tell them what had happened to him. During that time Quicksilver became romantically involved with Crystal, and the two married after a brief courtship. The Inhumans, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four attended the wedding, held in the Inhumans' refuge of Attilan, then located in the Himalayan Mountains. Not long after the birth of his and Crystal's first child, Luna, Quicksilver learned the alleged truth about his parentage. Magneto had stumbled upon Bova and learned from her that Wanda and Pietro were supposedly his children. Confronting Quicksilver and his sister in Attilan with this revelation, Magneto apparently hoped to sway his children to rejoin his crusade against humanity. But Quicksilver denounced Magneto for his callous treatment of them when they were members of his Brotherhood, and refused to believe he had changed his ways. A man of action, Quicksilver volunteered his services to the head of the Inhumans' small militia and became an officer. During the period of his service, however, the Inhumans had no call for military activity. Quicksilver's neglect of his wife led Crystal to become involved with another man. Learning of her infidelity, Quicksilver refused to forgive her and fled Attilan, vowing vengeance on her and all those he perceived as having wronged him. Unknown to anyone, however, Crystal's malevolent cousin Maximus was manipulating Quicksilver's mind, fanning Quicksilver's anger at Crystal into a rage directed against his former colleagues in the Avengers. Quicksilver framed the Avengers for treason, thereby turning the federal government against them until they cleared their names. Quicksilver also led the members of the android version of the criminal organization Zodiac against the Avengers, fought the Fantastic Four, and joined forces with various Soviet-era Communist operatives against the Avengers' West Coast division. Eventually Maximus' control over Quicksilver's mind lapsed and Pietro ended his criminal ways. The Inhumans' monarch Black Bolt commanded that the reluctant Quicksilver reconcile with Crystal. Their initial attempts failed. Quicksilver unofficially joined the Avengers' West Coast branch for a time. Eventually Crystal took Luna to Earth and joined the Avengers, and Quicksilver shortly afterwards became a special operative of the United States government as part of its new, Havok-led version of X-Factor. Quicksilver and Crystal again attempted a reconciliation, but Crystal was romantically involved with the Black Knight. They reconciled after the Black Knight left Earth-616, seemingly permanently. Quicksilver left X-Factor and again became affiliated with his wife's team, the Avengers. However, their happiness was short-lived, because Crystal seemingly perished in the Avengers' battle against Onslaught. In actuality she, along with many other members of the Avengers, had been transported to an alternate reality. During her absence, the High Evolutionary asked Quicksilver to become the leader of a small band of his Knights of Wundagore, animals that the geneticist had endowed with human intelligence and humanoid forms. Quicksilver accepted and for a time led the Knights in battles against injustice. Quicksilver and Crystal were happily reunited after she and the other missing Avengers finally returned to their native Earth. They split, however, when she could not choose between Quicksilver and a returned Black Knight. House of M When his sister lost her sanity and her control over her ever increasing power, she killed several Avengers, leading to their disbandment. She was taken into the custody of Magneto, who asked Professor X to try and help her. Xavier's treatments weren't successful however, and as Wanda's condition worsened, the Avengers and X-Men met to discuss what to do with her. Quicksilver found out about the meeting and that they were discussing euthanizing Wanda. He told his father, but Magneto, at the end of his rope, believed that they might be right to do so. In order to save his sister, Quicksilver convinced her to use her powers in tandem with Xavier's telepathy to warp reality and create a new world, where they would all have what they wanted. Wanda did so, and created a world ruled by Magneto where mutants were a thriving majority and Pietro and Wanda were royalty. However, this new reality began to crumble when several heroes began to remember the old world due to the powers of Layla Miller. Believing Magneto to be responsible, they attacked him and his family in Genosha. There, Layla Miller restored his memory as well, and the heroes realized that Quicksilver had been the one to manipulate Wanda into warping reality. Angry over what his son had done in his name, Magneto lashed out and killed Pietro. This finally drove Wanda over the edge. Angry that their father had always put mutantkind before his children, Wanda restored reality again, only now with most of the former mutants depowered - including Quicksilver. Decimation and the Terrigen (Inhumans, X-Factor) As a result of losing his powers, his sister, and his reputation, Quicksilver fell into a deep depression. When a mourning Spider-Man confronted Quicksilver for his role in creating the House of M reality, Quicksilver jumped off a roof in an attempt to commit suicide, seriously injuring himself and possibly breaking his spine. He was saved, though, by his ex-wife Crystal who teleported him to an Inhuman healer. Believing he had become suicidal only upon the loss of his powers, the Inhumans took Quicksilver in on their refuge on the moon. Deciding that he could not stand life as a human, Pietro asked Black Bolt for permission to undergo Terrigenesis to restore his mutant abilities, but was denied for not being an Inhuman. Quicksilver reunited with his daughter Luna he hadn't seen for several years. She introduced him to a "communicator" from whom he learned much about the process of Terrigenesis, which led him to violently break into the sacred Terrigen Cavern, hereby knowingly desecrating the "holiest, most sacred place imaginable" for the Inhumans, and exposing himself directly to the well of the Terrigen Mist, regardless of the high genetic risks. He developed the ability to time-travel, which would in turn gravely deteriorate his health. Nonetheless, driven by the responsibility to restore the mutant population he had led his sister into decimating, he began working with older selves of himself to steal the Terrigen Crystals. He even manipulated his daughter Luna, craving to be with her father, into collaborating with him. He also briefly tried to win his wife back, but she repelled him for his untrustworthiness and childish jealousy. Eventually, he managed to steal the Terrigen Crystals from the future, in the process killing his assigned guard, and used Luna to have Lockjaw aid their escape. Quicksilver then exposed Luna to the Terrigen Mist against her will. Being given the ability to "see" and manipulate "souls" and emotions, she saw a dark core spreading inside him. He then traveled to Genosha to restore the powers of the resident depowered mutants. By making them believe he had restored his own former powers, he tricked them into exposing themselves to the Terrigen Mist. This promptly restored their powers but let them go out of control at the same time, putting Callisto into a coma and later killing Unus. It was later revealed though that the powers had only been temporary. When Magneto found Callisto, he assaulted and offended his son, which made Quicksilver beat him down for never acknowledging him, only stopped by his crying daughter. When the Inhumans and the O.N.E. both moved in to acquire the Terrigen Crystals, Luna had Lockjaw teleport them to safety, leaving the crystals behind with the O.N.E.. When the president decided not to give the crystals back to the Inhumans, this ultimately ignited the Silent War between Inhumans and the U.S.. Finally understanding that Luna had become addicted to the Terrigen Mist, Quicksilver sent her back to her mother, leaving her with the feeling of being rejected by her father, again. Alone by himself again, Quicksilver bathed himself in the Terrigen Mists for at least seven days, going so far as to absorb the crystals into his own body. He used the Terrigen Crystals to travel months into the future, farther than ever before, where he remained for several days. He read of the war between Inhumans and the U.S. he had ignited and then saw an explosion on the moon that was so big one could see it with the naked eye. It was later revealed to have indeed been the destruction of Attilan, leading to Black Bolt's evil brother Maximus taking over the rule over the Inhumans. He had also gained the power to confer Terrigenesis with his hands and thus restore the super-human abilities of former mutants, although still with incalculable outcomes. He later learned that when he touched mutants who still had their powers, he could overload them and thus take them out for a while. As he walked away, Quicksilver appeared more mentally unstable than ever before as he chose to embrace the destruction that lay ahead. When he used his power to "cure" a man on the street, he turned out to be the villain known as Reaper. Quicksilver then opened up a "clinic" in Mutant Town, now believing to be a Savior; that "something greater" had given him his "gift" to administer the divine test for mutant kind that was the Decimation, restoring only those former mutants who were "deserving" - causing even more accidents and deaths. He also came across Layla Miller for the first time who - unbeknownst by him - tried to kill him and deemed her "evil" for getting in his way. Regarding the upcoming Civil War, he approached his former teammates in the new X-Factor to join forces against the opressive regime. Self-righteously stating he had done the right thing all along, he was rejected - but still luckily protected from the X-Men, when X-Factor denied them jurisdiction in Mutant Town for being left in the dark about the Decimation. When the Inhumans came for him, Luna and Crystal realized that he had gone mad. He again approached Crystal they could be a family again, but she told him that she had their marriage annuled after he had taken Luna from her. He took a beating from Black Bolt to have it out of the way, which Layla convinced him of, being - according to her - part of her plan to bring him "all the way to the bottom" so he could then be redeemed. He also told the Inhumans about his forecast regarding Attilan. After being approached by a member of the X-Cell, a group believing the U.S. government to be behind the Decimation, Quicksilver offered to aid the group to use them to his advantage. With their help, he kidnapped Rictor and lured him into working as a siphon for his power through which he attempted to restore mutantkind. But Layla Miller disturbed him again, showing the X-Cell that Quicksilver had known about the Decimation and also that their "restored" members had become self-destructive. As he stabbed Marrow to get away and threatened to "shut up" Layla, Rictor used his temporarily restored powers to pull the crystals out of Pietro and stop him from harming anyone else. Pietro continued his descent into madness, losing control over his body, showing trembling hands. He kidnapped Layla Miller into the inside of a merry-go-round, attempting to kill her in God's name for being a vessel of the devil, but failed, not really being convinced of it. Beaten down, he was arrested; probably for vagrancy. Rehabilitation (Mighty Avengers) While in jail, Quicksilver experienced a series of hallucinations, of his sister, his ex-wife and daughter, and his father. Through those hallucinations, he realized that he had been spiralling because he had been "drowning under the weight of expectations". But now he had hit rock bottom and nothing more to lose. He also realized that he didn't need the Terrigen Crystals anymore since they had "done their job". Seeing a murder-to-be through the window, he snapped out of his hallucinations and found his powers re-manifested. Escaping jail, Quicksilver rescued an innocent, rediscovered his desire to be a hero and felt forgiven by God. After these events, Pietro obtained a new (green) costume and rejoined the Knights of Wundagore in search of redemption, being the last of his families he hadn't let down. He served as a scout and gathered intelligence for them but was later captured by Modred, who had killed them all. The sorcerer transferred Quicksilver's consciousness into Chthon's spell book, the Darkhold, while transferring Chthon's consciousness into his body, using it to bring about the end of the world. Hank Pym and his new Mighty Avengers eventually thwarted Chthon and Pietro was returned to his body. When Hank Pym (now the Wasp) offered the present heroes to join his Avengers, Quicksilver declined, showing he never left his arrogant ways, not wanting to risk the rebuilding of his reputation being associated with people of their "caliber". Also, he wanted to study the Darkhold and its chaos magic, hoping to find out more about his sister's current whereabouts and, perhaps, reasons for her breakdown. When he found out that his sister was on the team, unbeknownst to him and most of the Mighty Avengers in reality being a disguised Loki, Pietro chased after them and, after continuos efforts, was finally accepted. During an interview, he stated on TV that his villainous actions had actually been performed by a skrull imposter. Jarvis and Pym, having been replaced themselves, knew that was a lie, but went along with it to allow him a second chance and in the hope of solving the Scarlet Witch's sudden return. Pietro participated in all of the - in his view pathetic - team's missions only hoping to speak with his sibling but met with no success. The Mighty Avengers defeated the Unspoken, once king of the Inhumans, who wanted to use the Xerogen Crystals against humanity because of the Silent War Quicksilver had caused. Pietro returned the crystals to Attilan, thus clearing his name and being welcomed back into the royal family by repeating the lie, his crimes had been done by a Skrull imposter. But Pietro's daughter Luna's power allowed her to see through the lie. While she kept the truth secret out of love for her father, she told him she would never forgive him for his past actions and may never see him as the man he is trying to revive. He then also learned that Crystal was now married to Ronan the Accuser. He joined Hercules and his fellow Avengers in an assault on the Olympus Group Headquarters, where he battled Amazons alongside (and got along well with) arrogant young Zeus and stabbed Zeus' Huntsman through the chest with his own spear. His time with the Mighty Avengers ended when he finally learned that his "sister" was actually Loki in disguise and even Loki - being tortured by Quicksilver in a device built by Pym - didn't know where she was. Soon after, he regretted leaving the Mighty Avengers, finally having had found purpose and "playing" hero again. But before he could try to live with the Wundagore gypsies again, he was called back by Amadeus Cho to aid in the Siege of Asgard, where he single-handedly defeated the Spear-of-Odin-wielding Mister X with a piece of debris. Avengers Academy Pietro joined the Avengers Academy as staff. His first act as a teacher was to get Jocasta to rebuild Arsenal and use it as a test against the students. He was then blackmailed by one of his students, Finesse who deduced that Pietro was lying about being replaced by a Skrull, into teaching him the same methods and strategies that Magneto taught him in the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Pietro developed a closer student-teacher relationship with her, especially after Magneto payed a visit to the school and Finesse asked Pietro to teach her to be like him instead of Magneto. Corporate X-Factor When his half-sister Polaris was demolishing a bar and fighting cops while drunk, Quicksilver intervened to try and stop her. She didn't believe him that he repented his actions and started to shoot at him. He managed to knock her out, but before he could apprehend her on behalf of the Avengers, she was taken into custody by a shady policeman. Concerned about her, Pietro tracked her to Serval Industries headquarters a bit later, where she had accepted a job to lead the company's superhero team adopting the name X-Factor. Claiming that he had a falling out with the Avengers, he volunteered to join the team, and Polaris accepted, with Harrison Snow's, CEO of Serval, blessing. Secretely, he was keeping an eye that Lorna be safe with Serval for Avengers leader and her ex-boyfriend Havok. Already on their first mission, Quicksilver was confronted with and rescued the former X-Cell members Fatale, Reaper and Abyss, who he had rendered explosive during his messianic phase, who had only survived by being pulled into the Brimstone Dimension by the latter and were now experimented on by A.I.M.. Later, he stood up for a girl the team rescued to meet her biological parents, claiming that nobody should have to grow up without parents like Wanda and he did. He was confronted with the fallout later, after she saw both her parents blow up. After some time, Havok found that Lorna appeared to be safe and asked Quicksilver to join the Avengers again, referring to them as the "A" team in comparison to X-Factor being "second fiddle", but Quicksilver declined. He questioned that he meant anything to the Avengers as a person and stated that Lorna was his sister, too, and needed him more at the moment than Wanda did. When confronted during a press conference by Fatale over his actions meant to repower mutants and his lying about a Skrull imposter having been responsible, Pietro finally admitted in public that he had been responsible and had tried to avoid facing the consequences, but now would submit to punishment. Shortly after, his daughter showed up and told him he had won her respect back, and the two reconciled. He also acted humble accepting his responsibility when confronted by Gorgon and Crystal, even finding nice words about her divorce from Ronan. He left the team, anyways, after Lorna found out that he had joined the team to spy on her. Avengers Unity Division Soon after the World War Hate, Quicksilver joined forces with Magneto to stop the Scarlet Witch, who had been affected by a spell gone wrong which turned her moral compass upside down, from murdering Doctor Doom. Wanda cast a spell to affect those with blood ties to her, and even though it affected Pietro, it didn't affect Magneto, revealing that they actually weren't Magnus' children. With the help of the spirit of Doctor Voodoo's brother Daniel, Wanda was possessed so a reinversion spell could be cast, which successfully brought back to normal almost everybody affected by the inversion spell, including Wanda. In the wake of the conflict, Quicksilver joined the Avengers Unity Division. Wanda and Pietro returned to the Wundagore Mountain to find out their true parentage, and they were brought to the reformed Counter-Earth, which the High Evolutionary used to test and try to create his perfect New Men. The twins encountered the Low Evolutionary, the leader of a resistance formed by the High Evolutionary's rejects. After being tracked down and defeated by Luminous, a new creation by the High Evolutionary with both Quicksilver's and Scarlet Witch's powers, Wanda and Pietro were brought to the High Evolutionary himself. He revealed them that Django and Marya Maximoff were their true parents, as well as the truth that the twins were supposedly not mutants but they had been experimented on by the High Evolutionary. After escaping from the Evolutionary's experiments, Pietro and Wanda located the Avengers Unity Division, who had traveled to the Counter-Earth looking for the twins, and helped the inhabitants of Lowtown, a refuge for the High Evolutionary's rejects, from their creator's assault. After the High Evoltuionary was forced to flee through a portal once he was defeated, the Unity Division returned to Earth. During his time fighting alongside the Avengers Unity Division, Pietro developed feelings for his teammate Synapse, though he couldn't bring himself to confess to her. His recklessness cost Pietro his spot in the team after an attempt at showing off during a fight against the Juggernaut resulted in Synapse being gravely injured. Secret Empire Quicksilver was one of the few superheroes not stuck outside Earth's orbit by the Planetary Defense Shield or trapped in Manhattan by the Darkforce. Thus, he and Wanda answered Iron Man's call to defend Washington, D.C. as Hydra moved to conquer the United States of America. However, Pietro and his allies were quickly defeated by the Army of Evil, as well as an alternate Captain America who wielded Mjolnir. In the aftermath of Hydra's conquest, Quicksilver became a member of the Underground, a group of America's remaining superheroes that opposed Hydra's regime, situated at The Mount near Las Vegas. After Vegas was leveled by Hydra's Helicarriers, Pietro aided in finding and rescuing survivors. Upon learning that Captain America's allegiance to Hydra was caused by the sentient Cosmic Cube, Quicksilver (along with Hercules, Ant-Man, and Mockingbird) volunteered to hunt down the Cube's fragments which had been scattered across the world. After recruiting Sam Wilson to help smuggle them out of America, Quicksilver and his group head to Alaska to retrieve the fragment held by Ultron. Shortly after arriving, they are confronted by Hydra's Avengers, who also seek the fragment. The two groups engage in combat, with Pietro fighting his sister, who had become possessed by Chthon following the battle of Washington D.C.. The battle is soon interrupted by Ultron, who invites both sides to "dinner". There, Ant-Man is successful in convincing Ultron into giving his shard to the Underground. After a series of dead ends and a battle against Hive in Madripoor, Quicksilver and the rest of his team return to The Mount, seemingly giving up on their mission to find the fragments. When Hydra arrives at The Mount once more, Quicksilver is accused as being a spy for Hydra by Mockingbird, as to ensure Wanda's safety. Quicksilver retaliates by saying that he observed Mockingbird making secret calls to someone, and that she is likely the traitor. Ant-Man then reveals that he is Hydra's spy within the group, much to the anger of Quicksilver. Before the situation can further escalate, The Mount is attacked by the Hulk, forcing Quicksilver to leave the conversation in order to assist in the evacuation of civilians. Though he does not participate in the Underground's final assault on Washington D.C., Pietro is later seen helping to repair the city following the restoration of the United States. No Surrender Despite being kicked out of the team prior to Hydra's Empire, Pietro was pulled back into the Avengers when a cosmic game between the Grandmaster and the Challenger put the Earth at peril. Most superhumans on the planet were put in stasis through unknown means, so the remaining Avengers called in everyone available. As part of this crisis, the Avengers intercepted confrontations between the Black Order and the Lethal Legion, two teams fighting each other on behalf of the Challenger and the Grandmaster, respectively. Pietro jumped into action against the orders of his fellow Avengers in an attempt to prove his worth to the team, but he was beaten up after the Scarlet Witch and Doctor Voodoo's attempt to defreeze one of the heroes unwittingly caused the stasis to be passed onto Quicksilver in the middle of battle, leaving him at the mercy of the enemies. While recovering at the Avengers Auxiliary Headquarters, Pietro noticed a small beacon of light moving around the heroes in stasis at an incredible speed, and deduced it was responsible for their condition. Quicksilver attempted to get hold of the beacon to no avail. When the Challenger started rampaging through the Earth, Pietro convinced Wanda to use magic to bolster his powers even if it could come at a cost. Synapse additionally assisted Pietro by using her powers to help him break through the mental barrier that would prevent his body from moving too fast for its safety. Before leaving to race the beacon, Synapse and Pietro kissed. Quicksilver was successful in catching the orb and destroying it, though it caused him to vanish afterwards. Pietro's sacrifice was not in vain, since catching the beacon released all of the heroes trapped by its grasp. The combined force of these heroes ensured the Challenger's defeat. After shattering the beacon, Pietro found himself trapped in a grey dimension from where the rest of the world appeared motionless. Seemingly devoid of life, this dimension was inhabited by a group of incorporeal energy creatures. When Pietro appeared, these creatures mimicked him, taking his shape and appearance, as well as his memories and personality. Fueled by Pietro's rage and desperate for nourishment, these creatures tried to feed on the people Pietro knew, from Wanda to a man from whom Pietro used to get coffee. Pietro's solitude was cut short when he discovered the existence of these energy beings, and he was forced to relentlessly fend off these creatures to save their unmoving victims. Losing his grip on sanity, Quicksilver saw himself forced to confront his temperament and control his emotions to weaken and destroy the energy creatures. The final of these monsters confronted Pietro and breached the barrier between dimensions, returning Quicksilver to the normal world. Realizing the creature's connection to Pietro's own pain and how it prompted him to cause harm, Pietro comforted his doppelganger, causing him to vanish. | Powers = Speed Physiology: Pietro's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. *'Superhuman Speed:' He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour) . He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour). The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown and are stated to be limitless, he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds (not at full speed). Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. *''Enhanced Durability:'' Pietro's bones is super-durable and capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Pietro's reflexes is superior to the finest human athletes. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives moves slower to him. Even in his earliest appearances he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction-time, such as dodging a close range optic blast from Cyclops. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' Pietro's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Pietro's cardiovascular, respiratory, and metabolic systems are far more efficient than human norms. His body generates virtually no fatigue poisons. *''Superhuman Agility:'' His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Quicksilver's strength is slightly superhuman, sufficient to lift 1,000 lbs and leg-press one ton. *''Quick Intelligence:'' He can process information at superhuman speeds, enabling him to read dozens of books in a matter of minutes or teach himself to play a musical instrument in a matter of moments. *''Navigation:'' Quicksilver can sense vibrational patterns in his environment that enable him to always find magnetic north. This allows him to navigate and change course instinctively despite blurring at high speeds or lack of landmarks, like over open ocean. *''Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization:'' Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different purposes that were often absurd or completely ignored it to avoid obscurity. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. He also had the ability to fly for short periods of time. **''Intangibility:'' Pietro also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant He has been trained in martial arts and other forms of combat by Captain America making him an excellent fighter. | Strength = Pietro possesses slightly superhuman strength in his upper body. His lower body is much stronger, as part of his body's adaptations for running. With his upper body he can lift (press) approximately 1000 pounds. He can leg press approximately one ton under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = Mental Illnesses: Pietro has undergone mental breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe depression. According to his sister, Pietro is a textbook sociopath which causes him to ruin his relationships through manipulation and force. | Equipment = Formerly Avengers Identicard | Transportation = Formerly Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = * Quicksilver is the only Marvel character who has appeared in Marvel films produced by different studios, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Age of Ultron and 20th Century Fox's X-Men Days of Future Past and X-Men: Apocalypse. | Trivia = * Pietro initially disapproved of Wanda's marriage to Vision. The idea of it angered him so much that it put friction on their strong bond as twin siblings. He eventually came to accept his sister's decision and even considers the Vision as family despite the latter's dissolved marriage and current estranged relationship with Wanda. * Pietro's relationship with Magneto has changed various times throughout his publication history, but has always remained conflicted. He and his sister were at first disdainful and later adversarial to Magneto due to his treatment of them before and after knowledge of their blood ties were discovered, but it was the Mutant's radical actions and terrorist activities that repulsed the twins. Even when Magneto withdrew from his violent activities and became the ruler of Genosha, an island and nation composed of mutants, Pietro only assisted him and attempted to improve his relationship with the now mutant ruler to distance himself from his own unforgiving nature. While their relationship improved, it was ultimately decimated after Magneto made no attempt to plea with Avengers and X-Men to spare Wanda on behalf of the consequences of her mental breakdown, or at the very least, to request more time to search for a cure for her condition. *While Pietro does not always remain with the Avengers for extended periods of time like his sister, the team has always meant a lot to him. He loves many of the founding and returning members as family and loves being an Avenger more than he will ever admit. * According to the High Evolutionary, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch "masquerade" as mutants, implying they possibly are not. *Quicksilver has vowed that he and the Scarlet Witch will outlive every other member of the original Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. * Pietro attempted to become famous on Instagram. | Marvel = Quicksilver | Wikipedia = Quicksilver (comics) | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Quicksilver }} hu:Pietro Maximoff (616) pt-br:Pietro Maximoff (Terra-616) Category:Maximoff Family Category:Twins Category:Jewish Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Duplication Category:Temporal Duplication Category:Terrigenesis Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates Category:Separated Characters Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Korvac Saga participants Category:Korvac Saga casualties Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Collector's Museum Category:Galactic Marathon participants Category:Depression Category:Sociopaths Category:Romani Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants Category:Regeneration Category:Instagram Users Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Serbians